Unerasable Sin
by Tiraken
Summary: Zhou Yu hides a deep secret from his wife, a sin commited years ago. Now, he must still continue his task as a tactician of Wu, carrying this heavy burden on himself. How will he do it? R&R! ZYxXQ!
1. Prologue

Unerasable Sin

Author's Notes:

Well, time to start my first Dynasty Warriors fic I guess. Interestingly enough, unerasable seems to not be a word in the Microsoft dictionary, and it says it should be inerasable. However, the word inerasable doesn't exist in a lot of dictionary sources…Hm…Oh well, sorry, hope you like it! R&R Please!

Tian He River 

The day was dark and stormy (sorry yes that is very cliché). Wu forces were waiting on the east side of the river. They had provoked Zhang Jiao's forces inside the castle on the west side of the river on accident. Luckily for them, Wei forces had subsided for a couple days nearby. Zhou Yu's forces lead by Sun Jian retreated to the Wei castle to ask for help. They were desperate.

"_So you wish to join forces with Wei, am I correct," said Cao Cao._

_Sun Jian scoffed back, "Don't misinterpret me. This is only temporary."_

_Cao Cao replied, "Well, if you really want to join my forces, prove that you are worthy of even being my ally!"_

"_What exactly are you talking about…?"_

"_This!" With this, Cao Cao unsheathed his sword and slashed the stomach of the Wei soldier behind him._

_A shocked Zhou Yu replied from behind. "You sick basta…"_

"_So? Are you strong enough? Or is Wu simply a band of weaklings?"_

"_You will not speak of Wu as such!" said Sun Jian, "Who do you want me to kill?"_

"_Sun Jian! You cannot do such a thing," Zhou Yu said back at him._

"_I'm sorry…we have no choice Yu, if we do not ally with Wei, we are risking the mere existence of Wu. Zhang Jiao's forces are simply too strong for us to take on alone."_

"_But…"_

"_So? Who do you wish for me to kill, Cao Cao?"_

_Cao Cao laughed out loud. "Hah! I wasn't talking to you! You are the leader of Wu! Who am I to test your skills? Of course, I was referring to your general there."_

_Cao Cao pointed at Zhou Yu, "You! Kill that guy right there," as Cao Cao pointed at a soldier who seemed to be a captain._

_Zhou Yu practically blurted out, "WHAT!"_

"_Yes, him. So will you do it?"_

"_But he's my…he's Lu Hwa! My pupil…My responsibility…"_

"_So…? You must be strong! Show me!"_

_Sun Jian comforted Zhou Yu. "It's ok…for Wu…"_

_Lu Hwa, although frightened, proudly said, "Zhou Yu! Master! Please, do it. Do it for Wu! I will die, proudly for my land."_

_Zhou Yu looked at Lu Hwa. "But…"_

"_DO IT! NOW!"_

_Zhou Yu picked up his blade. Although it was only a single-hand blade, it felt like a 2h as it weighed against his hands, unwilling to be picked up. Zhou Yu closed his eyes, and let the blade fall… Zhou Yu fell in shame and defeat. He swore within himself, that he would never allow this to happen…again…_


	2. A Typical Morning

Unerasable Sin

Author's Notes:  
Ok. Here comes the first REAL chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Typical Morning

_Reality:_

"NO!"

A sweaty Zhou Yu jumped out of bed. He looked around. He had that dream again…of what had happened before. Outside the window, the birds had started chirping already. He looked down at his bed, and his wife, Xiao Qiao, was just getting up.

"Again? Zhou Yu…Why do you wake up like that so many times?"

"I'm…sorry…"

"Why? What's wrong, dear?"

"It's nothing…really…"

"Ok, well I'm going to get up for breakfast now. Meet you in the dining hall!"

"Alright…I'll be right there…Give me a minute."

_Dining Hall:_

"Arrg! Sun Ce! Your brother did it again!"

Sun Ce replied, "What did he do wrong now?"

"He woke up screaming!"

Da Qiao came out from behind Sun Ce. "I'm worried for him…What might be troubling his mind…?"

"I think I might have an idea…" said Sun Ce.

Eager, Xiao Qiao asked, "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Alright…Well, it was a foggy day…"

"Hey!" Zhou Yu came out from the hallway. "I told you never to tell that…to anyone…"

"It doesn't matter, Xiao. It happened before my father's death…so quite a while ago…"

"Shut up!"

"OK! OK!"

Angrily, Zhou Yu replied, "Don't tell your wife either…No matter WHAT she might do to coerce you…"

Da Qiao said, "Hey!"

"Yeah…but what if she…" asked Sun Ce.

"Never!"

"Zhou Yu! I'm your wife! Your secrets are safe with me. C'mon! Tell me," Xiao Qiao said eagerly.

"I'm sorry…but…no."

"Hey hey hey! What's with all the tension so early in the morning!" Gan Ning and his crew walked out from the hallway.

Lu Meng said, "Yeah! Mornings are for quiet relaxation."

"HAH! No they are not! Mornings are for training!" Huang Gai stomped out from behind.

A lazy Taishi Ci came out from behind. "Aww…Not again…C'mon!"

"Does it look like I give a shi…"

Sun Shang Xiang walked out. "Fine! We'll go! Ok? Happy…?"

"Very."

Zhou Tai scolded them all. "Lazy imebeciles…Let's go."

Sun Ce commanded everyone, "Ok! Let's go Wu generals! To the training grounds!"

Sun Quan said to Zhou Yu, "Hey…You might want to go get your trainee, Lu Xun…"

"And don't forget your other pupil! Me!" An eager Xiao Qiao said from behind.

"Knowing Lu Xun, he's probably already there…" said Zhou Yu.

_Training Grounds:_

"Ah! It's freezing out here! 8:00 in the morning!" said Sun Shang Xiang.

"Hey guys! Good morning! Glad to see you all here!" Lu Xun walked out from the fogs. He was already a bit sweaty from the training.

Huang Gai commanded, "OK! People! Instructors, take your groups to the stations. For today, we'll have the stations for archery, melee, and horse riding."

Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, and Da Qiao walked off with Sun Ce to the arching grounds. Zhou Yu lead Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun, and Zhou Tai off to the melee area, while Huang Gai took his group, Gan Ning, Lu Meng, and Taishi Ci to the stables.

Gan Ning said to Lu Meng and Taishi Ci, "Hah! Today, I shall own you all!"

Lu Meng replied, "Show me! Prove it!"

Taishi Ci scoffed, "You're all wrong! I shall win!"

Complaining, Huang Gai looked to the sky and sighed. "Why me! Why must I have these three!"


	3. Field Day!

Unerasable Sin

Author's Notes:

Yay! Chapter 2! Having fun yet? Oh well, in case any of you haven't noticed yet, or just don't know, this entire story is a re-write from my other. It was deleted because I used script format, so now I have changed to story format, though I will admit it is much harder…Oh well…Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Field Day!

_Melee Ring:_

"Ok, are you guys ready?"

"Yes. Wish me luck!"

"Let's see what you've got, kid."

Lu Xun and Zhou Tai were in the ring, prepared to fight. Zhou Yu was regulating the battle as their instructors. He preferred teaching actively rather than giving lectures or lessons, although sometimes he had no other choice.

"Alright then. Don't forget, I don't want any blood. Begin!"

Zhou Tai stayed back, staring at Lu Xun and watching his every move. Lu Xun attempted to wait, but got extremely nervous and ran right in with his blades up, ready to strike. Calmly, Zhou Tai juked to the right as Lu Xun ran past him. Zhou Tai came back with a reverse swing of his sword, and caught Lu Xun in the back, who fell forward.

"Kid! Learn to stay put."

"Alright…Sorry…"

Zhou Yu instructed, "Ok , then. Next, Lu Xun, why don't you try an easier opponent. Take on my wife."

Instantly, Xiao Qiao replied, "Hey! What is THAT supposed to mean!"

"Oh…Nothing…"

"Humph!"

Lu Xun complained, "But, teacher! I don't dare to hit a girl…"

Xiao Qiao retorted, "Hehe! Who says you're going to be able to even hit me?"

Zhou Yu followed, "Well, that might be true, Lu Xun. Xiao and I have been doing a lot of extra practice…"

Xiao replied, "Yeah! So, c'mon!"

The two went onto the platform. "Ready? Begin!"

This time, Lu Xun learned from his mistakes and hesitated a bit.

"Who says that's going to be able to stop me?" taunted Xiao.

Xiao threw her fans out like a boomerang. Lu Xun was almost caught off guard, but blocked most of the attack. Immediately afterwards, Xiao was running in towards Lu Xun. He panicked, and ran forwards to meet her. Xiao jumped up and tried to surprise Lu Xun from behind. However, Lu Xun predicted this and slashed his sword upwards. Xiao took the hit and fell onto the ground.

"Owie!"

Zhou Yu praised him. "Good job, Lu Xun. You learn fast."

After Zhou Yu said this, Sun Ce walked up from behind him.

Sun Ce said, "Hey! Brother! We finished over at the arching area."

"SISTER!"

Surprised, Da Qiao looked over. "What is it, Xiao?"

"Lu Xun hit me! He's such a bully!"

"Xun! Why did you hit my little sister?"

Not knowing what to say, Lu Xun replied, "I'm…sorry?"

"You'd better be. She's a little girl! Why did you fight her?"

"It was master's idea…I didn't want to…"

"Zhou Yu! You are the one who made this rash decision? Do you not care for your wife?"

Zhou Yu turned his head over from his conversation with Ce. "I beg your pardon? Xiao is quite a strong fighter. Do not underestimate her abilities. She simply made a bad move during battle."

"Well, this had better not happen again, or I'll tell Ce to beat you up."

"If he can…"

Sun Ce looked over and scratched his head. "Heh…heh…"

Zhou Yu instructed his team. "Well, since we're all done and Huang Gai's not finished yet, let's take an early break for today."

Xiao Qiao happily replied, "YAY! I love you!"

Zhou Yu blushed a bit and led the team out back to the castle.

_Inside Castle:_

Back in the castle, Sun Ce and Da Qiao were in their room discussing, while Lu Xun and Zhou Tai went to play some Chinese chess. Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang were arguing about who was better…again. Zhou Yu was in his room looking at a map of China and staring.

"Hey, sweetie. What'cha doin?"

"Please, don't bother me. I'm calculating a strategy for our next battle."

"Can I help? Huh?"

"Well…I don't know…You might just get us all killed," Zhou Yu said jokingly.

Xiao gave him a playful punch. "Hey! C'mon. I can help. So what does this little dot represent here?"

"Well, The red hat shapes represent our general's locations. The green hats represent the location's of Shu generals, and the blue one's represent Wei generals. These hollow hat shapes of different colors represent the army men or infantry."

"Hehe! So what is my smart husband planning now?"

"Well, you see this land right here? That is the Nanman territory. Currently, we are all uncertain of what exactly lies there, for it is a jungle region. However, if my current reports serve me correctly, there are a couple of Shu soldiers there prepared to strike. My plan is to ally with them, take over the region, then divide it in half to share."

"Wow…And when do you plan to carry this out?"

"Well, this had better happen soon, because if we do not inform Zhuge Liang, he will go ahead and strike without us, either taking the whole land for Shu or weakening himself."

"So…Who do you plan to take with you?" Xiao said with her eyelids flashing.

"Well, I wanted to take Sun Ce, but I guess he's a bit busy with Da, so probably Zhou Tai and either of the three Gan Ning, Lu Meng, or Taishi Ci. I might also take Lu Xun, it seems he is ready for close up battle."

"But…But…" Xiao turned around and started crying into the pillows on their bed.

Zhou Yu sighed. "What now…?"

"You…sniff aren't…sniff taking me sniff…"

"But I don't want you to get hurt! You're my wife! Plus, you got a little scratch today from Lu Xun and you ran off complaining, getting me into trouble!"

"But…sniff I promise sniff I won't do that sniff again…"

"Ok, fine. If you promise that, then I'll take you instead of Zhou Tai…"

Xiao sat up. "Really? Yay…sniff…I promise I'll prepare a surprise for you when we get back."

"Ok…Sure…Now let me concentrate. We will need a plan to get Shu's alliance as well as one to take care of any rebelling forces we come across."

"Ok! I'll go talk with my sister."

Xiao skipped out the room joyfully. She walked to Sun Ce's room and opened the door…

Author's Closing Notes:

Hehe! I'll just end it there. You can use your imagination!


	4. Surprising Announcements

Unerasable Sin

Author's Notes:

Thank you, for all you people who reviewed. You people are probably the first ever to compliment my work , so I really appreciate it. Well, have fun reading this chapter!

RebiSB- Hehe, thank you. You envy me? Wow…Well, keep reading!

EverKitsune – Don't worry, I think Cao Cao's a bastard, too. Thanks for your comments!

Shen Xia-Yay! A Zhou Yu fangirl! We can't get tired of those, can we? Interestingly enough, I like Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy as well! Thanks for your support.

Alright then! Hope I get another good chapter rolling!

Chapter 3: Surprising Announcements

_Sun Ce/Da Qiao's Room:_

"Oh my GOD! What are you guys DOING!"

Shocked, Da Qiao and Sun Ce slowly turned their heads and looked up.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! ZHOU YU!"

Da Qiao shouted, "Xiao! Shut up! Get in here!" She ran over to Xiao, grabbed her in, and closed the door.

Xiao laughed her head off. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! CE! YOU NEED DA TO BRAID YOUR HAIR? YOU'RE SUCH A SISSY!"

(Tiraken: Nononono, this is rated T…not M)

Embarrassed, Sun Ce murmured, "Look, it is hard, ok? Not like you can braid your hair yourself…"

"Yes I can…"

"But…Da can't…"

Da interrupted, "As a matter of fact…I can…"

Shocked, Sun Ce said, "Eh…Oh…….—"

Suddenly, the door practically rammed down completely and dust fell everywhere.

A worried Zhou Yu ran through the door. "Xiao! Where are you?"

"I'm right here…"

"Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"Yes…I'm perfectly fine…"

"Next time…would you mind…NOT…screaming?"

"Sorry!" Xiao said before she ran over to cuddle with Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu addressed to everyone in the room, "People, assemble in the meeting room. I have news to announce."

_Meeting Room:_

All of the Wu Generals got together in the meeting room, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce sitting at opposite sides of the 10 meter long table, their wives next to them. Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Huang Gai, and Zhou Tai sat on one side, and Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, and Taishi Ci sat on the other.

Zhou Yu stood up and announced, "Ok! Generals of Wu, our next goal shall be to take over the Nanman area!"

Gan Ning rose his hand and asked, "Um…Where is that…?"

Lu Meng replied, "Ahh…Shut up, idiot…"

Zhou Yu talked over them, "For those of you who don't know…The Nanman area is in the southern region of China, and is lead by Meng Huo. His wife's name is Zhu Rong. Before heading there, though, we will first make a stop at Jing Zhou. I believe that is where Zhuge Liang is currently resting. Our forces might not be able to fight Meng Huo as of right now, so we will make a temporary alliance with Shu, and share the extremely large Nanman territory."

Sun Ce proudly said, "Ah! Well planned, Zhou Yu. It indeed was a smart decision to place you as our strategist."

Zhou Yu gave out a small grin before continuing. "Here's the list of the generals I shall be taking with me…"

Everyone in the room paid close attention, as their last battle had been quite a while ago. All of them were eager to fight.

"Zhou Tai…"

Every person in the room groaned. Zhou Tai simply leaned back on his chair.

"Lu Xun…"

Lu Xun quietly cheered. Gan Ning, Lu Meng, and Taishi Ci were getting very worried.

"And…Xiao…"

Lu Meng jumped out of his chair and objected, "You take your own wife into battle! What kind of husband are you?"

Xiao stood up. "A good one!"

Zhou Yu told everyone, "Ok, the meeting is over. Rally up the troops, horses, and equipment. We will be setting out for Shu in two days."

After the meeting was dismissed, Sun Ce walked up to Zhou Yu and asked, "Hey…Bro…What about me…?"

Zhou Yu simply packed up his papers and replied, "Well, I figured you were a bit busy with…her." Zhou Yu pointed at Da.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know what happened with Xiao…I didn't want to ask…"

"Um…Yu? What are you talking about, dude?"

"I know what you and Da were doing…which made Xiao surprised and scream…"

Shocked, Sun Ce quickly replied, "NONONO! Bro! That's not what we were doing!"

"Really…? Then what WERE you doing?"

"Well…Um…I can't…tell you…"

"Ok. I'll just have to get it out of Xiao. See ya!" Zhou Yu left the room and returned to his own.

"Oh, brother…"

_Zhou and Xiao's Room:_

Zhou and Xiao walked into the room, Xiao was hugging Zhou tightly as he had finally responded her pleads and allowed her to fight alongside him in the battle for Nanman.

Contentedly, Xiao let go of her husband and jumped onto the bed. "Thank you, honey! I promise I won't be annoying on the trip!"

Wryly, Zhou Yu responded, "Don't make promises that I'm sure you can't keep…" He stripped off his armor (not clothes…) and went to the bathroom.

Xiao sighed, and covered herself with the blankets. She stared out the window and saw the beautiful night sky and the pure, full moon. "Good night, Zhou…" Finally satisfied, she drifted off into a light sleep.

_Wu Castle Gates:_

"YAY! IT IS FINALLY THE DAY!" said Xiao excitedly.

Zhou Yu walked out from the main gates. "Indeed it is…Indeed it is…"

Zhou Tai and Lu Xun were right behind them, all four mounted on horses. Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai rode black horses, Xiao rode a white horse, and Lu Xun was on a brown one. Behind them, an army of 10,000 soldiers of Wu stood, awaiting their orders. They were all heavily stocked with food supplies as well as weapons. Above in the castle windows, Sun Ce and Da Qiao stuck their heads out their room window.

Sun Ce yelled, "Zhou! Xiao! Good luck!"

Da Qiao also told Zhou Yu, "Hey! You'd better protect my little sister!"

Zhou Yu simply responded, "Da…She's my wife, and I love her. Do you think I would put anything else as my first priority?"

Xiao heard this and leaned over. She planted a light kiss on Zhou Yu's cheek.

Now, Da angrily shouted, "ZHOU YU! Don't you dare try anything on my sister!"

"Alright…Alright…" Zhou Yu turned around. He looked at the vast army behind him. In front of the large gate door, Huang Gai and the others stood there waving. "Ok, troops…Let's go!" He whipped his reins and the horses took off.

Sun Shang Xiang waved from the top of the castle front. "Take care of Xiao, Yu! Bye Zhou Tai! Bye Lu Xun!"

The giant crowd moved forward at quite a fast pace. The Wu generals stared at the black cloud. The sun shined brightly and brilliantly, as slowly, the mass began to fade away into the morning sky…

Author's Notes:  
Well? Was it a good chapter? Hope it was! Next chapter, I think Zhuge Liang will probably be introduced. First real battle is coming soon! Give some ideas if you want! See ya!


	5. Two Strategists and Two Wives

Unerasable Sin

Author's Notes:

Hello! I'm very, very sorry this time, truly. I've been swamped with all this stuff from my English class, we had to do this poetry collection thing…Anyways, I'm back now. Expect an update to the story at the very least, once a month. Thanks for your attention…hehe…Now, finally, the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Two Strategists and Two Wives

_On the Road to Nanman Territory:_

The sun could only grow hotter and hotter, as the swampy area got the generals even more tired.

"Are we there…yet…" said Xiao, as her voice drained off with her energy.

Zhou Yu shook his head. "Nope…"

A lethargic Lu Xun asked, "Can we…stop…for a rest…?"

Zhou Tai responded, "We must proceed…"

Zhou Yu agreed. "Yes…We are just a couple miles away…"

_Seconds and Minutes and Hours Later…:_

"Zhou…Dear…Please…I need to stop…" Xiao muttered, almost unable to stay on her horse.

Zhou Yu looked around. "Wait…See! There it is…See those green flags? We're there!"

The other two generals looked up and smiles fell on all their faces. A party of green soldiers walked out to welcome them.

_Inside Shu Camp:_

"Are they here?" asked an eager Zhuge Liang.

"Yes, sir."

"Send them in, please."

"Ok, sir"

The four Wu generals, completely replenished of water and food, walked up to the awaiting strategist.

Zhuge Liang dipped his head. "Ah…If it isn't my good pal. What have you been up to?"

Zhou Yu sighed. "Well…Planning for this…And most of my other time was occupied by taking care of her…" Zhou Yu nodded his head towards Xiao.

"Hey!" laughed Xiao.

Zhuge Liang looked over at Xiao. "My…My…Is this the great beauty herself?"

"Hehe…Thank you!"

"No need for that…I've been hearing all about you! You are everything Zhou Yu's been talking about during our meetings."

"Really…?" Xiao looked over at Zhou, who as usual, blushed. Xiao ran over and gave him a big hug.

When she let go, Zhou Yu told Zhuge Liang, "Anyways, we must start with the business. Xiao, you and the others go to your camps. The two of us have to discuss."

Xiao asked, "Well, about when are we moving out?"

Zhuge Liang replied, "Most likely in five days, once we get our affairs straight. In that time, feel free to make yourself at home."

"Hehe…Let's go, boys!"

Xiao, Zhou Tai, and Lu Xun walked out of the room. The two strategists sat down next to a table nearby and unraveled a map of the Nanman area.

Zhou Yu looked at the map. "Well, have you made any plans?"

"Why yes, of course."

"Doesn't surprise me, Kong Ming…"

"Well, Gong Jing, as my messengers have reported to me, Zhu Rong and Meng Huo are awaiting in this camp." Kong Ming pointed out a base that was marked red. "As you can see, the nearby area is full of trees, jungle, and muddy swamp areas. My planl is that we can send a group of men to attack straight at them through this path." Kong Ming showed Zhou Yu a path that was roughly cleared out. "Then, we set fire to the area immediately behind them, which is full of trees. However, before we set fire to the area, we will make small arched passageways covered with this fireproof leather. Zhuge Liang gave him a small piece of leather. It was extremely tough. "Our men will surprise them through these passageways after the fire. The men of Nanman should panic, and charge forward, towards our small group of men. At this point, our reinforcements will arrive, flanking them from the left and right of their camps. Well, what do you think?"

Zhou Yu, absolutely shocked, could simply stare in awe. "Um…but…ah! What about those men in the front? How could they possibly walk through the swamp?"

Calmly, Zhuge replied, "Easy. We use these." Kong Ming showed Gong Jing a pair of extremely primitive snowshoes.

"Alright, alright. You win."

"Heh…Old friend. Fine, I'll let you choose who to appoint, and where."

"Well, I would like to bring Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, and Yue Ying, if that's all right with you."

"Sure thing."

"Speaking of your wife, where is she?"

"Oh, she's outside. Most likely training."

"Right…Well, I would like to send Ma Chao and Zhou Tai in the frontal attacking group, as they are a bit stronger in physical fighting. Then, as Lu Xun likes playing with fire, and Huang Zhong can attack from far, send the two of them for the fire attack. Xiao and I will flank from the right, and Yue Ying and you can flank from the left. Fair?"

"Great. Looks like you've improved, Gong Jing."

"Of course I have," smiled Zhou Yu with a smirk on his face.

_Training Area:_

"Zhou Tai, why do we haaaaave to come here first…?" whined Xiao.

"Hmph, it is always nice to get some training before a battle, understood?"

The three of the Wu generals walked up towards the grounds. They saw a average sized girl with a spear, a roughly aged man with a short but large blade, a man with a long spear, and a large man with a strange weapon. As Zhou Tai approached closer, he recognized them as Yue Ying, Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, and Guan Yu.

"Ok, now the three of you practice sparring," boomed Guan Yu's loud voice.

"Ah…So this is the training of the Shu generals," concluded Lu Xun.

"Hey, who are they?" asked Yue Ying.

Guan Yu took a closer look at them and welcomed the three. "Ah…Finally. These three are Xiao Qiao, Zhou Tai, and Lu Xun from Wu. They've come with Zhou Yu, who's leading this battle along with Zhuge Liang."

"Welcome," said Ma Chao, who stretched his hand out to shake with Zhou Tai.

Zhou Tai shook his hand, and the two warriors gave each other a stare.

"Well, what are you lazybums doing? Let's train!" ordered Huang Zhong.

At this moment, two shadows walked up the stairs. Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang had finished their planning, and the two headed for the training grounds, Zhou Yu knowing Zhou Tai very well.

Zhuge Liang reached the training square. "Ah…The three people I wanted to see. Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, and Yue Ying, my dear, the three of you are going to battle in five days."

The three all cheered silently. "Zhou Yu and I will fill you in with the plans in the next couple of days."

Zhou Yu followed, "In the meantime, anybody up for some sparring?"

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Meeee!" begged an eager Xiao.

"Since we're here anyways, any of you Shu generals want to challenge my personally trained wife?"

"I accept," replied Yue Ying.

Then, the rest of the Shu generals, Xing Cai, Pang Tong, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Guan Ping, and Liu Bei walked up to watch the fight.

Zhao Yun commented, "Wow! Cat fight!"

"Ah…Shut up…" Xing Cai walked over to Zhao Yun and slapped him.

Lu Xun looked at them. "Ouch…"

Zhou Yu turned to Zhuge Liang. "My wife against yours, huh? Who's going to win?"

"I trained my wife to not to show mercy…" Zhuge Liang gave a small grin.

The two girls walked into the ring. It was on the top of a platform. The ring itself was quite grassy, but made mostly of rocks.

"Good luck…" said Yue Ying. Xiao giggled.

"Begin!" yelled Guan Yu.

The two women instantly charged in upon this word, and clashed their weapons together. Sparks flew between their weapons, as both of them tried to push the other over. They let go, and Yue Ying regained her balance before charging in again. This time, Xiao decided to try another path, and dove underneath Yue Ying, trying to trip her. However, Yue Ying's reflexes were faster than this, and stepped on top of Xiao and forced her into the ground.

"Ow…" murmered Xiao.

Xiao got back up on her feet, this time prepared. Full of energy, Xiao threw her right fan out at Yue Ying. Yue Ying easily dodged it, but when she looked back up, Xiao had leaped into the air off the nearby pillar and shot her other fan out at Yue Ying. Yue Ying was able to fend it away with her spear.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Yue Ying.

But, Xiao wasn't done. Her right fan had spun back into the air and she grabbed it, slamming her fan and her body into Yue Ying from the air. Xiao managed to push Yue Ying down on the floor, and she did a roll to her other fan and retrieved it. Xiao held her fans, prepared for another move. Yue Ying stood up, and also readied herself.

"Enough…enough…" Liu Bei intruded. I think both these ladies have proven themselves.

All the generals clapped their hands and gave them applause. Xiao walked back towards Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu hugged Xiao and said, "Good job, my love."

"Thank you, honey."

"However…You might want to stop with the jumping and diving…"

"Hey!"

Xiao starting chasing Zhou Yu, who ran as fast as he could.

"Disgracing…"sighed Zhou Tai who stood there and shook his head. "Very disgracing…"

Author's Notes:

Hehe…Well? Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the start of the battle! R&R! Thanks!


	6. Brains vs Brawl

Unerasable Sin

Author's Notes:

Yay! Hehe, I was going crazy playing Dynasty Warriors 5, so I didn't exactly have time to update. Zuo Ci is a funny old guy, interesting tao cards…lol…Anyways, thank you fans for all your reviews! Keep reading! Now, let's think of a title for this chapter…

Chapter 5: Brains versus Brawl

_Shu's Camp:_

Xiao peacefully awoke at the smell of the beautiful flowers. She sat up on her bed and watched the tropical trees swaying in front of her. She sighed to herself, and leaned over to the other side of the bed. Zhou Yu was already up, dressed, sitting in a rocking chair next to the bed.

"Hehe…Good morning, my husband. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for the grand battle today?"

"Well, I woke up and got dressed, but when I turned to look at the bed, I saw a beauty beyond imagination, so magnificent she was, all I could do was sit down and stare in awe…"

"Stop flattering me!" said Xiao as she giggled.

"I must be leaving now. Today is the grand day. I'll meet you in the dining hall, dear."

"Ok, be right there!"

Zhou Yu walked out and closed the door. Xiao got up, took on last look out the window and got dressed.

_Dining Hall:_

"Good morning, my companion," said Zhuge Liang as Zhou Yu walked in.

All the other generals were already up, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, Yue Ying, Zhou Tai, and Lu Xun were seated at the table, already eating their breakfast. Zhou Yu walked over and took the seat opposite to Zhuge Liang.

"Are the preparations ready?" asked an eager Zhou Yu.

"Yes. I have already ordered the troops to be on standby. We are moving out in about an hour," replied Ma Chao.

"Thank you."

Zhuge Liang stood up and ordered, "Let's move, shall we?"

"Yes, my friend, it is time."

_Shu's Camp Entrance:_

"Are the main troops ready?" commanded Zhou Yu.

"Yes!" shouted an answer from Ma Chao and Zhou Tai.

"The fire troops?"

"Yes!" was the answer from Lu Xun and Huang Zhong.

"Are _you_ ready for some fighting, partner?" Kong Ming asked Zhou Yu.

"Bring it on," replied Zhou Yu, "may the fires burn bright over the Nanman, for they shall face the wrath of what comes when a dragon and tiger aid each other in battle!"

The troops headed out, and the four teams divided and went their separate paths.

_Nanman Camp:_

"King! We have a report from our watchtowers! They have spotted enemy Shu forces!"

"Ah…They have finally come. I have expected this…Prepare for battle!"

"Sir, but sir! The watchtowers reported that they saw army men wearing red armor as well!"

"What! Wu has come as well? This will be a battle to remember…My wife, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's move out!"

(Yes, I purposely did NOT include the names in this small section)

_Main Army:_

The largest army trudged along in the mud. The shoes had turned out to be a great life saver. The army barely had any trouble walking at all. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and rattle.

Zhou Tai looked around and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "They're here."

In front of them, they could make out an army of elephants, tigers, and hundreds of men running forward at them.

Ma Chao turned over to Zhou Tai. "Feel like playing a game? Let's see who gets the most kills, huh?"

"Bring it, kid."

"Men, forward charge!"

A giant, metallic wave could be heard as the two forces met. The Nanman men had been through much more training and were a bit buffer than the allied forces. They even had the animals on their side. However, the allied forces were still able to hold up.

"How many you on, Mr. Veteran?" asked Ma Chao. "I'm on 216…"

"458…459…460…"

"Damn it!"

Ma Chao jumped off his horse and decided a more frontal approach. He charged forward towards the elephant in front of him, who had taken down quite a number of men. The elephant rider, Wu Tugu, sensed this, and ran forward to meet Ma Chao. Just before the elephant clashed onto Ma Chao, he thrust his spear into the ground and caused an extreme explosion of green energy. He launched himself into the air and startled the elephant. Ma Chao spun his spear in the air many times, and a wind surrounded him. He launched the attack at Wu Tugu and knocked him off the elephant. Ma Chao held out his spear and pointed it at Wu Tugu as he fell. Wu Tugu took his own spear and used it to meet with Ma Chao. The two spears clashed, and Ma Chao pushed Wu Tugu away. Wu Tugu charged straight at Ma Chao who was accidentally stunned by his own attack. A horse came over a blade sliced through Wu Tugu's back. Wu Tugu fell onto the floor, defeated.

"543…" said the man who had saved him.

"Come on, Zhou Tai! I had him!" replied Ma Chao.

Zhou Tai simply stared forward and kept killing. "547…548…"

_Behind Nanman Camp:_

"Is it time yet?" asked an eager Lu Xun.

"No, kid," replied Huang Zhong.

"Is it time yet?"

"No."

"Is it time yet?"

"NO! What the HECK is wrong with you and fire, boy?"

"Um…I don't know. Is it time yet?"

"Alright! Let's go! God!"

"YES!"

With this, Huang Zhong and Lu Xun as well as the many men behind them lit their arrows on fire and launched the barrage at the Nanman Camp.

"Ok, troops! Let's move out!" commanded Huang Zhong. The second group of allied soldiers mobilized, and they charged the Nanman forces through their fireproof passageways.

_Naman Camp:_

A panicking soldier ran up to Meng Huo. "Sir! The soldiers have set fire to our rear camp! The soldiers are panicking!"

Nervous, Meng Huo replied, "There's no escape. We must charge the forces in front of us! Move out our entire army!" Meng Huo turned his head over to his wife, Zhu Rong. "My wife, we will have to fight to the death. Are you with me?"

"Yes, my husband. Let's move!"

The two grabbed their weapons and charged forward with the rest of the troops.

_Left Side:_

"Well, husband? I think it is about time we should move out," said Yue Ying.

"I believe it is time to do so as well," replied Zhuge Liang.

The two lead their troops and charged forward at the panicking Nanman soldiers.

_Right Side:_

"Xiao, are you ready?" asked Zhou Yu.

"Yes, dear. I love you…"

"I love you, too. This, is for Wu!"

And with that, the right side ran down the hill to flank the soldiers.

_Center:_

"Sir, we're trapped!" replied the messenger.

"What! Are you kidding me! ARGH! Zhuge Liaing, you will pay!" With that, an angry Meng Huo charged out at the most nearby genereal, Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu saw Meng Huo coming, and pulled his blade next to his face. He swung out his other hand, and bent his fingers in a "come and get me" motion…

Author's Notes:

Hehe! Next chapter FIGHT AGAINST MENG HUO AND ZHU RONG. Probably will be Xiao + Yue Ying vs Zhu Rong and Zhuge Liang + Zhou Yu vs Meng Huo. Might change. Happy reading!


	7. Tamer of Dragons

Unerasable Sin

Author's Notes:

Omgomgomg! Sorry for the delay . "" How long has it been, quite a few months, huh? XD Well, it took me that long to find new inspiration (not….i was just too lazy…rofl….). Anyways, I hope my writing style still manages to entertain a couple of you dynasty warrior fans out there…and…here's the long awaited (or not long awaited) chapter!

Chapter 6: Tamer of Dragons

_Nanman Battlefield:_

And with that, the angry barbarian charged at Zhou Yu with his entire body. To the soldiers beside them, the magnitude of each leap was so great that it felt as if an entire army of elephants were charging at one man. Meng Huo mowed down each infantry as he approached the red strategist. Once he was meters away, the beast took one large leap into the air, ready to lunge his claw. The strategist, however, had already seen this coming. Zhou Yu had his blade out, pointing the tip at Meng Huo, ready to receive and counter this attack.

"Zhou Yu! Take this!"

The two mighty weapons clashed together, and a metallic collision shook the entire field.

"I will defend my homeland! I cannot lose this battle!" Meng Huo's mass and brute strength was able to push through Zhou Yu's defense.

Zhou Yu flinched. "Damn!"

Meng Huo tucked his head downwards, ready to charge into the defenseless Zhou Yu with a head-butt. Suddenly, a fan from the forest shot at Meng Huo from his right. The bear immediately withdrew from his attack and jumped back with a scratch on his face, avoiding a critical hit.

Zhou Yu's looked into the shady forest. "Xiao…What are you doing here? This fight is dangerous!"

Xiao walked out from the shadow of the trees. She taunted "Hehe…Well he was about to strike at my precious husband! Of course I couldn't stand back!"

Zhou Yu sighed, "Fine. We'll talk about this later. But first, it looks like we've got to tame this beast…"

The couple's attention turned back onto Meng Huo.

Meng Huo, primitive as he was, still knew that this was a bad situation. He had heard of the tactical and swift blade from Zhou Yu, as well as the lethal and elegant fan of his wife, Xiao's. However, he couldn't even imagine the combined danger of these two threats…

_Nanman Left:_

On the other side of the battlefield, Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying had fought through most of the Nanman troops. Zhou Yu and Xiao were visible through the crowd of fighting.

Seeing that the other couple had commenced a fight against the opposing general, Meng Huo, Yue Ying eagerly approached to help. "Dear, let's go help them take out Meng Huo! We must secure our victory."

"Agreed. Let's move!"

However, just as the two were dashing across the muddy fields, a Fuuma shuriken (you might want to wiki this) shot out from above, stopping them in their tracks.

Seconds later, Zhu Rong jumped down from above. "You'll need to get past me before you even think about that."

The three raised up their weapons, ready for a clash. Yue Ying lunged forward first, her war spear slashing horizontally out at the ninja. Zhu Rong ducked down, evading the attack and prepared to bash into her from below. Zhuge Liang saw this and casted a mirror seal in front of his wife, forcing Zhu Rong to roll out of the way.

Yue Ying sighed. "Thank you, dear."

"'Tis only a gentleman's duty," replied Zhuge, as he shot out a laser attack at the dodging Zhu Rong.

The female ninja was continually pushed backwards as the onslaught of the strategist and the halberdier continued.

As she evaded, Zhu Rong taunted, "Keh…So this is the power of the legendary Dragon Tamer and his Dragoness…But this won't be enough to stop me!"

With that, Zhu Rong found an opening and threw her weapon straight towards Zhuge Liang.

Not the least surprised, Zhuge Liang dodged the attack. "What do you take us for?"

With the temporary pause of lasers, Zhu Rong made a dash towards him.

Yue Ying drew back her weapon and prepared to lunge. "Like I'll let you…" She saw a grin come out of the corner of Zhu Rong's mouth.

With that, the ninja hopped, used Yue Ying's weapon as a platform, and leaped into the air. The boomerang came flying back as Zhu Rong caught it in the air. The moon behind her, positioning the boomerang in front, she dived towards Zhuge Liang, spinning like a hurricane. "Lunar Beast Maelstrom!"

Zhuge Liang stared upwards, shocked. He had failed to calculate her chances of utilizing the halberd to her advantage.

Yue Ying, regaining her balance from the previous maneuver, yelled, "Take this!!" She drew her weapon back and threw it full force towards her husband.

Although astonished by this wild attack, Zhu Rong continued her descent. "Are you crazy? Is this what a Dragoness does when she realizes she cannot win?"

Yue Ying scoffed back. "And that is what a Dragon Tamer does."

Zhu Rong glanced forward. Zhuge Liang had brushed his fan forward, creating an enormous gust of wind with enough force to deflect the projectile motion of the halberd, spinning it upwards at Zhu Rong. The technique resembled an energy blast of wind, centered at the weapon. The husband and wife yelled together, "Dragon's Gale!!"

The two forces clashed together in midair. Sparks scattered around the battlefield as the metallic weapons continued to clash. Finally, minutes later, the forces of the two winds began to die down.

Seeing this opportunity, Yue Ying jumped towards her weapon, grabbing it in midair and thrusting it forward with all her strength. Zhu Rong was unable to push back this assault, and was blown back and fell on the ground. She used the last of her strength to stand again, and whispered, "My husband, Meng Huo…I will fight for you to death…"

Yue Ying, knowing the battle was over, stabbed the dull end of her halberd into the ninja's back. "It's over."

Zhu Rong collapsed forwards, unconscious.

Walking over, Zhuge Liang proudly remarked, "I believe that was a job well done, my skillful and resourceful wife."

"As with you, dear. I couldn't have done that throw without risking the fact that you might not have been able to redirect my attack at her."

"You mean you weren't SURE I was able to prevent that halberd from hitting me and you still threw it?!"

Yue Ying was already running towards the Wu forces and motioned back at Zhuge Liang. "Let's go! Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu may be needing our help!"

Zhuge Liang, speechless and dumbfounded, finally returned to the fight. "Right…"

Author's Notes: Fun? Heh….Clearly this chapter took a _veryyyy_ long time (not to write, but to get myself out from being lazy and DOING it). Again, sorry for the delay. Look forward to more chapters coming soon!


End file.
